Shadow Imperium
Synopsis The Shadow Imperium was formed by former Grand Admiral Keldon Tyfus c. 5 ABY, in response to the Imperial Remnant's downward spiral of control. Instead of rising up to take the reigns of the Imperial War Machine, Tyfus deemed it far more necessary to let the Empire destroy itself, so that it could be reborn, fresh and indestructable. For nine years, the Shadow Imperium built up its resources, its forces, operating under the table to acquire Imperial-patented ships and unique designs alike. When the Xen'Chi invaded the galaxy, Tyfus did nothing. The end was in sight, and soon the galaxy would be secure once again. The Shadow Imperium saw its collapse after Darth Trayus attacked and usurped the Imperium's power from its three predominant leaders - Darth Invisus, Darth Sadis, and finally Tyfus himself. It was then reshaped into what would become known as the Crimson Empire. Organization Because the Shadow Imperium is a splinter group of the Galactic Empire, to understand their structure is fairly simple. The ranking structure is similar, aside from a couple major difference in the upper ranks. The fleet is overseen by both Admiral Adar Ondi and Supreme Commander Keldon Tyfus. The management of the armies is left to Phelan Niall, the Imperium's Grand General, and typically led into battle by Surface Marshall Jerel Tremok, who oversees General Kakon's movements and makes sure they confide with Imperium objectives. While not at war, persay, with anyone at the moment, the Imperium holds a certain degree of hostility toward the concept of the New Republic, and stays clear of the Imperial Remnant's prying eyes. They have recently made alliances with the Sith Brotherhood and, through them, have managed to get in contact with the Cylon Imperium and forge a deadly alliance with them as well. Army The Imperium Army is a branch of the Imperium Military whose primary responsibility is the prosecution of ground-side military operations, under the oversight of Army Command. It was formed from the remnants of the Imperial Army that followed Tyfus and kept its previous command structure. One of the army's most common duties is the maintenance of planetary garrisons throughout Shadow Imperium space. The Army utilizes a wide range of equipment and vehicles in support of its infantry. Army units are often reinforced by Imperium troopers, although the command structure for the two organizations remains separate. On garrisoned worlds, the Army operates in conjunction with the Navy, Corps, and the local constabulary to maintain order and security. The army is divided into four categories; infantry, ground vehicle command, aerial operations, and support. Rank Structure Enlisted *Sergeant Major of the Army *Command Sgt Major *Sergeant Major *Master Sgt/First Sgt *Sergeant First Class *Staff Sergeant *Sergeant *Specialist/Corporal *Private First Class *Private Warrant Officer *Chief Warrant Officer 5 *Chief Warrant Officer 4 *Chief Warrant Officer 3 *Chief Warrant Officer 2 *Warrant Officer 1 Officer *Grand General - Phelan Niall *High General *General - Kakon *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *First Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant Navy The Imperium Navy, also known as the Imperium Starfleet, Imperium Fleet, Imperium Battlefleet, or Imperium Space Service, is the military arm of the Shadow Imperium charged with maintaining security in Imperium space. It was formed from the Galactic Empire Navy, when the respected forces joined Tyfus in his split-off maneuver. Specific responsibilities of the Navy include defending Imperium citizens from space-based threats such as pirates, smugglers, and other armed governments, enforcing Imperium will, and overseeing commerce through customs and blockade operations. The Imperium Navy also performs orbital bombardments, transports major ground force deployments, and supports them with space and aerial support. The Navy conducts itself by the Imperium Naval Code, a set of martial laws and regulations created to guide the massive military organization. The vast majority of personnel in the Starfleet are male humans, although human females and other species are also in the service. Rank Structure Enlisted *Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy *Fleet/Command Master Chief Petty Officer *Master Chief Petty Officer *Senior Chief Petty Officer *Chief Petty Officer *Petty Officer First Class *Petty Officer Second Class *Petty Officer Third Class *Midshipman *Midshipman Apprentice Warrant Officer *Chief Warrant Officer 5 *Chief Warrant Officer 4 *Chief Warrant Officer 3 *Chief Warrant Officer 2 *Warrant Officer 1 Officer *Grand Admiral *High Admiral *Fleet Admiral *Admiral - Adar Ondi *Vice Admiral *Rear Admiral *Commodore *Line Captain *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Junior Grade *Ensign The Corps The Corps is a branch of the Imperium Military that is not under the control of the Army, Navy, or Intelligence but operates alongside those groups. The Corps is the successor of the Stormtrooper Corps, when this segment of the Galactic Empire splintered off with Tyfus to form the Shadow Imperium. Members of the Corps are chosen for their dedication, bravery, and intelligence, becoming indoctrinated in the tenets of the Shadow Imperium and becoming graduates of difficult and prestigious military academies. Rank Structure Enlisted *Sergeant Major of the Corps *Master Gunnery Sergeant *Sergeant Major *Master Sgt/First Sgt *Gunnery Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Lance Corporal *Private First Class Warrant Officer *Chief Warrant Officer 5 *Chief Warrant Officer 4 *Chief Warrant Officer 3 *Chief Warrant Officer 2 *Warrant Officer 1 Officer *Surface Marshal - Jerel Tremok *General *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *First Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant Intelligence Imperium Intelligence, also known simply as Intelligence, abbreviated Intel, is an elite intelligence agency of the Shadow Imperium. It commands the elite commando units, and is located in Intelligence Headquarters on Testria. Intelligence holds no official ranking system. The Director of Intelligence runs the operation, and several unranked individuals, agents, operate under this individual. Notable Member Worlds *Testria (captial) *Arkio *Delta Serpentis *Julim *Keldaris *Kiteras *Tarix Other Notable Locations *Corporate Sector *''Jubilee'' *''Obsidian'' *''Shield'' The Fleet A list of available forces that the Shadow Imperium has at its disposal. *1st Assault Fleet *1st Battle Fleet *2nd Battle Fleet *3rd Battle Fleet *1st Defense Fleet *Delta Serpentis Defense Force *Jubilee Defense Force *Obsidian Defense Force *Recon Task Force *Shield Defense Force Arsenal Navy The Shadow Imperium commands an impressive navy. Though by no means superior to larger governments, its presence in outer space simply cannot be ignored. Employing both traditionally-Imperial craft that split with Tyfus, and non-traditional craft that was later purchased by the Imperium, it has granted itself a wide array of offensive and defensive capabilities in terms of space-based operations. Capital Ships *The Inclement *Carrack-class Cruiser *Corellian Corvette *Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser *Imperator-class Star Destroyer Mark I *Lancer-class Frigate *Nebulon-B Frigate *Tartan-class Patrol Cruiser *Victory II-class Frigate *Victory-class Star Destroyer Mark II In addition to this roster, the Imperium houses these non-Imperial used craft: *Acclamator-class Assault Ship *Bulwark-class Battlecruiser *C-9979 Landing Craft *Diamond-class Cruiser *Lucrehulk-class Battleship *Munificent-class Star Frigate *Providence-class Carrier/Destroyer *Recusant-class Light Destroyer *Sabaoth Destroyer *Sabaoth Frigate *Venator-class Star Destroyer *Venator-class Star Destroyer Mark II Fighters *TIE Bomber *TIE Dagger *TIE Fighter *TIE Interceptor *TIE Striker Additionally, the Imperium also employs these non-TIE variant craft: *A-9 Vigilance Interceptor *Actis-class Interceptor *Alpha Class XG-1 Star Wing *Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter *ARC-170 Aggressive ReConnaisance Starfighter *I-7 Howlrunner *Sabaoth Defender *Sabaoth Starfighter *Tri-fighter Armed Forces Vehicles *AT-AT Walker *AT-RT Riot Control Walker *AT-ST Walker *Goliath Walker *Troop Transport Troops *Flame Trooper *Hazard Trooper *Shadow Imperium Shock Trooper *Shadow Imperium Pilot *Zero-G Trooper Special Operations Specialized Forces *Omega Commando Notable Units *Blood Sentinels *Crimson Guard *Epsilon Squad *Morgukai *Morgukai Shadow Army *Omega Squad Category:Galactic EmpireCategory:GovernmentsCategory:Shadow ImperiumCategory:Cadden